Master Chief
'Character Info' John-117, or as he is more commonly known Master Chief, is tone of the most decorated war veterans in the UNSC. Master Chief entered the military world at a young age and became selected for the SPARTAN-II Program which would augment his body and abilities. In time Master Chief was paired with the AI program Cortana and became a key figure in the Covenant Wars. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Master Chief will activate the jetpack on his back to try and fly away but after rising a small amount off the ground it will sputter and smoke immediately dropping Master Chief back down to the platform in embarrassment. Down Taunt: Master Chief will quicklt crouch down low to the ground three times reminiscent to the class “teabagging” taunts from Halo. Side Taunt: Master Chief will quickly dismantle his standard issue pistol in hand before reassembling it before reassembling it just as far all while the battle rages on. 'Entrance' Master Chief will fall from above and land in the classic “superhero pose” with one knee and fist to the ground before rising up and preparing himself for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Master Chief’s helmet around his entire body. Victory Poses # Master Chief will start out aiming to the right with his assault rifle before quickly kneeling the other way and aiming towards the left. # Master Chief will set his gun back on his back and stand in triumph as Cortana says, “Great work out there Chief.” # Master Chief will take out the Energy Sword and swing it around a few times before ending on a pose. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Assault Rifle: With a tap, Master Chief will fire a quick burst of bullets from his assault rifle that travel the length of Final Destination dealing minimal damage but capable of stopping an opponent in their tracks. Each tap expends 5 bullets from the Assault Rifle however you also have the choice to hold the button down to fire a continuous stream of bullets. This does not change the properties of the attack at all however whenever Master Chief expends his ammo clip of 30 bullets he must tap the attack button again to trigger a reloading animation to insert a new clip into the gun before he can use it to attack again. 'Side Special' Plasma Grenades: Master Chief will take out a Plasma Grenade from his pack and throw it forward in an arc. Holding the attack down will allow you to alter the angle of the throw. These Plasma Grenade are similar to the Gooey Bomb item in that instead of bouncing on the stage or exploding upon contact they instead will stick to a surface or character for about 5 seconds before exploding and dealing damage to them. Plasma Grenades on the stage can stick themselves to a player if it gets run over by them and the Plasma Grenades can pass from one player to another by running into each other. Only two Plasma Grenades can be out on the stage at a time. 'Up Special' Rocket Jump: Master Chief will take out a Rocket Launcher and point it down at the ground in front of him. Firing it, the rocket will deal damage to anyone in front of him with the explosive blast as well as propelling Master Chief up a decent distance up into the air as well as slightly backwards so be careful where you use this special as using it at a wrong place and time could lead to an unrecoverable situation. 'Down Special' Armor Lock: Activating his armor ability, Master Chief will crouch down on the ground locked in place for 2 seconds as energy crackles around his armor and he absorbs the damage of any attacks that hit him during this time. If he was hit by any attacks then just before rising back up a rush of energy will burst from around him in all directions a short distance which will cause damage to anyone around him. The damage that this attack deals stays mostly the same regardless of how much damage Master Chief is hit with while under the effects of armor lock, however the more damage the move absorbs the larger the resulting blast will be. Additionally, the knockback from these attacks is absorbed as well and the more knockback absorbed will cause the resulting energy burst to send opponents close by flying farther away. 'Final Smash' Spartan Laser: For his Final Smash, Master Chief will pull out the large Spartan Laser weapon and charge it up before firing a large laser that flies through to the side of the screen dealing high damage and knockback. As opposed to similar Final Smashes like Samus’ Hyper Beam, this Final Smash isn’t one continuous beam that deals multiple hits of damage. Instead it fires three quick hard hitting beams as individual strikes that all fire at the same angle and position. Extra Skill Mounted Machine Gun: Master Chief will pull out a large mounted machine gun and place it on the stage. Master Chief can fire the machine gun with similar properties to that of the Assault Rifle except that it’s magazine is 60 bullets can be angled up or down with the control stick. As long as Master Chief is using this Extra Skill he is vulnerable from behind and cannot swing around the mounted machine gun to point in the other direction. However you can use the Grab button will allow Master Chief to let go of the mounted machine gun and resume fighting. Other players though can then use the Grab button if they are next to the mounted machine gun to use it in the same way that Master Chief can. If the Mounted Machine Gun stays on the stage for more than 10 seconds after nobody else has used it, it will disappear just as suddenly was it would if it ran out of bullets. The Mounted Machine Gun can also be attacked and destroyed as well as picked up and thrown by anyone. 30 Seconds must have passed since the previous Mounted Machine Gun disappeared before another one can be placed. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - Master Chief’s armor will take on a red color scheme. # Blue - Master Chief’s armor will take on a dark blue color scheme. # Yellow - Master Chief’s armor will take on a yellow color scheme. # Pink - Master Chief’s armor will take on a pink color scheme. # Black - Master Chief’s armor will take on a black color scheme. # White - Master Chief’s armor will take on a white color scheme. # Brown - Master Chief’s armor will take on a brown color scheme. # Orange - Master Chief’s armor will take on a orange color scheme. # Purple - Master Chief’s armor will take on a purple color scheme.